The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display panel designs, and more particularly to a display panel and a display device.
With the development of technology, people are demanding more and more from display devices, particularly in aspects of stability and volume size.
Existing liquid crystal display devices generally work with data lines and scan lines crossing each other. An existing full high definition liquid crystal display device (TFT_LCD_FHD) has a resolution of 1920*1080 pixels. The existing full high definition liquid crystal display device adopts a signal driving structure driving and displaying generally with 1920*3 data lines and 1080 scan lines. Because there are more of data lines, it increases volume of a data driving chip, thereby causing entire volume of the display device, particularly border volume of the display device to increase.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a display panel and a display device to solve a problem of the related art.